Trouble Brought Me Love
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: (Discontinue)
1. The Meeting

The Meeting:  
  
The doors to the Sanctuary of the clans opened. The 6 lieutenants enter with Melchiah in front behind him was Rahab then Dumah, Raziel, Zephon and Turel at the end. Melchaih, Rahab and Dumah on the left, Raziel, Zephon and Turel on the right, and Kain sitting in his chair at the centre of the Pillars.  
  
Kain: We must decide on where to attack next. But this time, it must be somewhere, where we can weaken the Sarafan.  
  
Rahab: That's a tuff one. I mean there everywhere.  
  
Kain: I know, but we need to choose a place where not only we can capture more humans, but also where there is loss of Sarafan, so we can destroy their best worries.  
  
Dumah: I hate those Sarafan! I just want to find their leader, and just rip off his head!  
  
Raziel: You try that, and then they'll want your head.  
  
Dumah: *Looks at Raziel evilly* Shut up! You pretty boy, I didn't say I was going to do it, I was just saying how I feel about the Sarafan.  
  
Turel: I know a place where there are lose of Sarafan.  
  
*Everyone looked at Turel*  
  
Kain: Were listening.  
  
Turel: Well theirs a small village pass the mountains.  
  
Melchiah: Isn't that the place where the Sarafan commander lives.  
  
Turel: yeah that one, *Amazed* what you mean you've heard of that village Melchiah?  
  
Melchiah: Sure have! And they're packed full of Sorceress!  
  
Raziel: Then in which case, this could get very dangerous, very easily.  
  
Rahab: I agree with Raziel, there's no way my clan can fight them back.  
  
Melchiah: I'm with Raziel to.  
  
Dumah: You three are a bunch of cowards!  
  
Turel: Yeah we can handle them!  
  
*They all start to argue*  
  
Kain: Okay! Okay! To settle all this, why don't we take a vote?  
Lieutenants: FINE!!!!!!  
  
Kain: Okay if you think we should NOT do it, raise your hand!  
  
*Raziel, Rahab and Melchiah raised their hands*  
  
Kain: If you think we should?  
  
*Turel and Dumah raised their hands, so did Kain since he thought they should as well*  
  
Raziel: 3 on both sides.  
  
Dumah: But there's 7 of us here.  
  
Kain: Okay! Who did not vote?  
  
*The lieutenants all pointed at Zephon who was standing there head down asleep*  
  
Zephon: Zzzzzzzzzzzz *Snoring so quietly no one could hear him*  
  
*Raziel waved his hand in front of his face*  
  
Raziel: Zephon??? *Waxes his hand a bit faster* Hello Zephon??? *Starts clicking two claws* Hello??? Earth to Zephon???  
  
Zephon: *Still hasn't woken up*  
  
Raziel: *Starts to shake his shoulders gently* Zephon where're having a meeting, wake up!  
  
Turel: Oh let me do it! *He moves Raziel to one side and starts shaking Zephon's shoulders hard* WAKE UP ZEPHON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zephon: Ahhhhhhhh! *Wakes up standing there like he didn't even fell asleep* IT WASN'T ME!!! I SWEAR!!!   
  
Kain: *Just sitting their waiting for him to wake up* Glade you could be part of this meeting now that you've woken up Zephon.  
  
Zephon: *Sleepily* I'm sorry father, it will never happen again......... *Fell back to sleep*  
  
*Turel stamps his foot*  
  
Zephon: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Rahab: All right how long did your clan's party last this time Zephon?  
  
Zephon: About one whole night, non-stop.  
Dumah: Can we please get on with the meeting! *Turns and looks at Zephon* Zephon yes or no? Do you think that we should or not should attack the village?  
  
Zephon: What village?  
  
Turel: Yes or No!  
  
Zephon: Okay! Uh...yes.  
  
Kain: The it's settle, will plan the attack tomorrow, you may all take your leave.  
  
Dumah: Good choice Zephon!  
  
Turel: Yeah I can't wait for it now!  
  
*Both Dumah and Turel grin and walked off. Raziel, Rahab and Melchiah came running up to Zephon and started to walk with him*  
  
Rahab: Do you know what you've just done?  
  
Zephon: *confused* It will only be like all the others villages.  
  
Melchaih: We're not ready for this task!  
  
Zephon: Huh???  
  
Raziel: What they're trying to say is the village are packed full of sorceress, and our clan's are not really ready for them.  
  
Zephon: *Realises he made a mistake* Uh oh. *Thinking to himself* I knew we shouldn't have that party so early. We're going to regret it now! 


	2. The Battle Plan

The Battle Plan  
  
After what happened yesterday which would have been the biggest mistake of Zephon's life or unlife. Kain and the lieutenants were sorting out the battle plan.  
Sitting around the table with a big piece of paper with the drawing of the village and the outside of it. On with 6 different coloured pins 20 of them each to stick where ever on the paper.  
  
Kain: We need to have group numbers. So here is how it's going to go. Raziel, your clan will be group 1. Turel, yours will be group 2. Dumah, group 3. Melchiah, group 4. Rahab, group 5. And Zephon you'll be group 6 okay?  
  
Zephon: Got it.  
  
Raziel: So how are we going to enter?  
  
Turel: I've marked all the places that where we can come into there. *Points to the places on the map* the arrows point to say that their is a gate where we can enter from. The 'X' in the middle tells us, there is a tunnel.  
  
Rahab: Well you can leave the tunnel to my group and me. My clan have been training to handle things like that.  
  
Kain: Fine *Puts the blue coloured pins in the middle* Now we've sorted out one group, we need to sort out which groups are going in which gates and what to do with the other group.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Kain: Right now lets go through the plan. *Looking at the map which shows Blue pins in the middle, red pins at the top, green pins at the bottom, purple pins on the right, yellow pins on the left, and grey pins all around the outside of the square* The object of the plan is to surround them by blocking there way out from every corner of the village. So your time to move will be when the last group has gone.  
  
Raziel: My group will go first by charging in from the North gate, will start the battle once we're inside.  
  
Turel: Once it sounds like you've started, my group will enter in from the South gate.  
  
Dumah: When I here Turel group have entered, my group will wait 5 seconds before we enter from the East gate.  
  
Melchiah: While my group will wait for 15 seconds before entering.  
  
Rahab: My group will have to walk in the tunnel. But once we reach the lid of it, if the battle has already started, then will just go for it otherwise, we'll wait.  
  
Zephon: While my group will be all around the wall. Will start first, but once we have climbed half way, then Raziel and his group will start, right?  
  
Kain: That's the plan. But Zephon you'll have to stay on time, since your group has a lot more to do then the other 5 groups. We'll attack at tomorrow sundown, to give you all time to choose your best worries for the job and quickly train up a bit.  
Tomorrow sundown we'll start, don't be late.  
  
*Kain vanishes and the lieutenants leave* 


	3. The Attack Part 1

The Attack Part 1  
  
The next day was coming up to sundown, everyone was ready to go. All they needed was to have Zephon's group to start climbing. While Rahab's group were in the tunnel under the village coming near to the lid of it.  
  
Raziel: *Goes up to Zephon* You better start soon, Dumah looks like he'll forget the plan and will just go straight in. *Pointing to the third born brother who looks like he'll do anything just to kill someone* And I think Turel will do the same!  
  
Zephon: Don't worry; we'll start at sundown like we should in the plan.  
  
*When it was sundown Zephon gave the signal*  
  
Zephon: CLIMB WALL!!!!  
  
*All the Zephonims started to climb the wall, when they were half way Raziel's group broke in from the North*  
  
Raziel: CHARGE!!!!  
  
*The Razielims charged in and started to attack*  
  
Turel: LETS GO!!!!  
  
*The Turelim's charged in from the South gate, and then started to use their magic*  
  
Dumah: ATTACK!!!!  
  
*The Dumahim's charged in from the East gate after 5 seconds when the Turelim's broke in*  
  
Melchiah: LET'S GET THEM!!!!  
  
* The Melchiahim's charged in from the West gate after For 15 seconds*  
  
Rahab: *Just underneath * All right everyone! This is it! As soon as I open this lid will attack!  
  
*The Rahabim's all got ready*  
  
Rahab: Ready? *They all nodded* GO!!!!  
  
*Rahab opened the lid, and they all came out for the attack*  
  
What none of the clans had notice was that there were some Sarafan on the roofs of the houses. But luckily the Zephonim's had just reached the top of the wall, and they just jumped onto the roofs and started to attack them.  
  
Zephon: Some of you get down onto the ground and help the others out!  
  
*Some of them did what he said and jumped down onto the ground to attack the Sarafan*  
  
The battle was going quit well for the vampires. But it had only just begun. 


	4. The Attack Part 2

The Attack. Part 2  
  
The battle was going all okay, until some of their best Sarafan started to come out from the buildings,(which I might add, they were quit strong) and the sorceress started to come out as well.  
  
Sorceries; Kim: DIE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turelim vampire; Lee: How about we see who magic is stronger!?  
  
Dumah vampire; Tom: We won't go down that easily!!!  
  
Melchiah: Show them defence!  
  
Razielim vampire; Nick: *Runs up to Raziel while killing some Sarafan on the way* My Lord, I think this is getting a bit out of hand? They've already got some of there most strong and most powerful Sarafan out!  
  
Raziel: I've noticed that! *Stabs a Sarafan after making a surprise attack on him* Just keep going and see what happens!  
  
Rahabim vampire; Swish: *Getting worried with what the Sarafan are trying to do with them* they're trying to get us into the fire, and it's right behind us!  
  
Rahab: Try not to panic! Just fight them back!  
  
Rahabim vampire; Seaweed: But there's to many of them! We can't take them all on!  
  
Rahab: *Thinking* I know! I know!  
  
Dumah: Don't show them any mercy!  
  
Dumahim vampire; Chris: What about the ones with magic?  
  
Dumah: Turel's clan will take care of them!  
  
Turelim vampire; Lee: *A dead sorceries was on the floor in front of him* Ha! Weakling.  
  
Turel: That's it! Don't stop there!  
  
Turelim vampire; John: But my Lord! There are more of them then us!  
  
Turel: I know! But still don't stop!  
  
Melchiahim vampire; Frank: This is getting bad! I don't know if we can last any longer!  
  
Melchiah: Just don't give up! Or at least try working your way back to the gate or one of the other gates!  
  
*Meanwhile on the roofs*  
  
Zephonim vampire; Zippy: There's more coming up!  
  
Zephon: *Looks around and see Sarafan coming up everywhere* don't let them up here!  
  
*Some of the Zephonim's ran to the ends and started to knock them off*  
  
*But suddenly, one of the sorceresses did a spell and threw a ball of fire at one of the Zephonim vampire Tucker. Tucker ducked and the ball missed him, but as he turned around he saw it going towards Zephon*  
  
Zephon: *Knocking off Sarafan*  
  
Zephonim vampire; Tucker: Lord Zephon!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*But as Zephon turned around the ball had hit him. As he went flying off the end of the roof, Tucker ran up to the edge, But 2 Sarafan got in his way. After he killed one and another Zephonim had killed the other, Tucker went up to the edge, to find Zephon wasn't anywhere to be seen*  
  
Tucker: *Got a frightening thought* did they, get him, when they saw him fall off?  
  
*But there was no one there. All there was on the floor was just a haystack on the left, and a wagon with nothing on it on the right.  
  
Tucker: *Slides down from one side of the roof and has a quick look around the place where Zephon fell off*  
  
*Meanwhile Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab and Melchiah. Have been surrounded in the middle of the village with their clans fighting the Sarafan to try and not get them to fight their clan lord*  
  
Melchiah: There's fare to many of them!  
  
Rahab: We can't handle them all!  
  
Turel: I think Zephon is having the same problems on the roofs.  
  
Raziel: I think it's best that we call retreat?  
  
Dumah: All right, well it was fun while it lasted.  
  
*The five lieutenants called out retreat, and they all ran to either of the gates, while the few Zephonim's that were on the roofs either jumped down and ran to the gates or they jumped from the roofs to the top of the wall*  
  
Zephonim vampire; Zippy: Tucker we got to go!  
  
Zephonim vampire; Legs: There's no time to lose, we got to get out of here.  
  
*Tucker then decided to give up looking. So he ran to the West gate*  
  
Tucker: *Thinking* I hope Lord Zephon is all right, because if he is gone, then I will never forgive myself. And I don't think the clan or the other lieutenants will forgive me as well. 


	5. Where is Zephon?

Where is Zephon?  
  
As soon the vampires had retreated, the Sarafan cheered for victory. While the vampires have all gathered round near the mountains. They were all doing a count up.  
  
Raziel: Okay it looks like all my clan are here. *To his clan* well done for getting out in one piece.  
  
Turel: All here? *The Turelim's all noded since they all got out as well* good!  
  
Dumah: Only one of main is injured but otherwise we're all here.  
  
Rahab: All and a counted for.  
  
Melchiah: Just one a bit scratched up but he'll be fine. And main are all here as well.  
  
*But where all the Zephonim's were standing they were all going to be in a bit of a shock*  
  
Zephonim vampire. Zippy: I'll go tell Lord Zephon that we're all made it out.  
  
Zephonim vampire. Tucker: *Nervously* um... you won't be able to tell him Zippy.  
  
Zephonim vampire. Legs: What??  
  
Zephonim vampire. Zippy: What are you talking about??  
  
Zephonim vampire. Tucker: I mean we're not all here  
  
Zephonim vampire. Legs: Who's not here?  
  
Zephonim vampire. Tucker: *Sighs before he spoke* the clan Lord, himself.  
  
*Zippy and Legs were shocked silence*  
  
Rahab: *Came along and broke the silence* hay you three! Do you know where Zephon is? *Didn't like how they where all looking at him all quite* I asked you all a question! Now where is he?  
  
*Zippy and Legs looked at Tucker, so Rahab started to look at him as in he was the one that knew*  
  
Zephonim vampire. Tucker: *Looking at the floor* He's not here.  
  
Rahab: What do you mean he's not here!?  
  
*Rahab said it so loud, enough for Raziel, Turel, Dumah and and Melchiah to coome running over to see what was going on*  
  
Raziel: What's going on?  
  
Melchiah: What's happened?  
  
*They all looked at Tucker*  
  
Tucker: Well while we were fighting on the roof's... *Tucker went on telling them the whole story* I went up to the edge, and...And...  
  
Turel: And what? What happened to him?  
  
Tucker: He wasn't even there!  
  
Dumah: What do you mean not there!? You saw him fell from where you went to have a look didn't you?  
  
Tucker: Yeah, but he wasn't there. I came down from the roof to have a look around the place he landed. But he just wasn't there.  
  
Zippy: But beside him, we're all here.  
  
Raziel: Okay. *Turns to his brother's* do you think he's still in their somewhere?  
  
Rahab: Don't know. But should we go in there to have a quick look?  
  
Turel: I think we should, just to make sure he's still not in there.  
  
*The five lieutenants went back into the village but to come back with no luck*  
  
Melchiah: How are we going to tell father?  
  
Rahab: Yeah, he's not going to like this.  
  
*They all go back to there clan and went on their way. But what they didn't know was that Zephon was still in the village, in a place where not even Zephon knew where he was*  
  
Zephon: Uhhhh *Opens his eyes to find everything a complete blur, but as it was all starting to get clear. He notices a figure standing there in front of him* Uhhh... Huh? *Realises the figure was a human women, with long black hair, with green eyes and was wearing an orange dress* Whoa!! *Moving back a bit on the bed* what the...? Where am I?  
  
Human woman: You're in the attic of my house. *Stands up and walks to the window* I found you on the haystack outside. *Turns around looking at Zephon who looks like he just saw the Grim Reaper* you were lying there out cold.  
  
Zephon: *Calming down a bit* well the last thing I remember, was that I got blasted off the roof of the house, all I could see was the sky, part of the house and my chest had smoke. Then it all went black before I was even half way from the ground.  
  
Human women: Yeah that magic burnt your chest, luckily I had a look at it, and then I bandied up. *She pointed to his chest where the bandages were*  
  
Zephon: *Didn't know what to say* Oh... Well... Uh... Thanks... Um...  
  
Human woman: Zoë.  
  
Zephon: Yeah thanks Zoë.  
  
Zoë: That's all right. *Silent for a bit* you may have to stay here for a bit till your wound has healed a bit.  
  
Zephon: Well I'm not strong enough to get out of this village for now.  
  
Zoë: Yeah, plus I was wondering if you could do something for me?  
  
Zephon: What's that?  
  
Zoë: Well you may not know this but I'm the daughter of the Sarafan commander,  
  
Zephon: Crap!  
  
Zoë: What is it?  
  
Zephon: You said your the daughter, that means your going to tell on me *Gets in a fighting position* well you can't tell if I suck your blood!  
  
Zoë: Zephon, it's nothing like that.  
  
Zephon: Well if you think I'm going to repay you for saving me? Then you can just...  
  
Zoë: No, no it's nothing about that, I just thought you could do something for me.  
  
Zephon: Fine what is it? *Goes over to Zoë and stands behind her*  
  
Zoë: *Then turns around, takes his hands and puts them into hers* I want to be kidnapped. 


	6. I want to be KIDNAPPED!

I Want To Be Kidnapped!  
  
Zephon couldn't believe what he was hearing. The daughter of the Sarafan commander wants to be kidnapped. Could this be a trick?  
  
Zephon: Kidnapped you!? Is this a joke?  
  
Zoë: No! No joke! I'm not trying to trick you all anything. It's just that, my dad doesn't treat me like I was his daughter; he would always try to hit me like I was his punching bag. And the villagers treat me like dirt. Plus they won't let me go out of the village.  
  
Zephon: Are you sure? Because I don't really see them trying to do that to you.  
  
Zoë: It's true. All true.  
  
Zephon: Hmm? I don't know. *Thinking* although if I do, then I can give her to Kain and stick her with our slaves, so she can be food later on.  
  
Zoë: Well? What do you say?  
  
Zephon: Well? Okay! I'll help you.  
  
Zoë: Oh thank you, *gives him a hug, being careful not to squash his wound* I won't forget your kindness. I don't care were I go, as long it's nowhere near here.  
  
Zephon: Don't care huh? Don't worry I know a place. But right now I need to make the plan.  
  
Zoë: Plus you can't go anywhere until your wound has healed enough. So you'll have to stay here for now.  
  
Zephon: That's okay.  
  
* Zoë leaves Zephon, for him to make a plan*  
  
Zephon: *Thinking* Kain will be please when I bring her in; he may even give me a reward as well. But for some strange reason, I don't even want to hurt her. Why? 


	7. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Zephon had been in Zoë's attic for at least two days. He seemed to have sorted out a plan, but he kept looking out the window to make sure it was a good idea.  
  
Zephon: Hmm? *Looking at the paper with his plan on, then looking back out of the window* Yes this might work. If we come from here to there.  
  
Zoë: *Came up with a glass of blood, (Don't ask how she got some) and some more bandages* How's that plan coming on?  
  
Zephon: *Talks while walking to the bed then sitting on it* I've got a plan, but it's doing it right.  
  
Zoë: *Taking the bandages off Zephon* Do you want me to get you anything?  
  
Zephon: Well, for this plan to work, I would need to wear the same armour that the Sarafan wear.  
  
Zoë: I'll see what I can do, but they would think it's weird and a good question for them to ask me about why I need it. *Finally takes off the last of the bandages* your chest is still burnt, but it's not as bad as it was when I found you.  
  
Zephon: That's good, as long it has healed a bit, then that okay with me.  
  
Zoë: *Putting the fresh bandages on him* Well as long as it is healing as it is at the moment, then you'll be fine.  
  
Zephon: *Taking a ship of the glass of blood* so are you saying you may not be able to get me some armour?  
  
Zoë: Fade so. *Finishing putting the bandages on Zephon* I mean they don't just give stuff like that to anyone you know.  
  
Zephon: Then I would just have to get some another way.  
  
Zoë: What have you got at the moment?  
  
Zephon: This. *Hands Zoë his paper*  
  
Zoë: Wow! You sure have planed it well.  
  
Zephon: Yeah, but now I'm going to have to think of another way to get armour.  
  
Zoë: Could you just nick it off someone?  
  
Zephon: Yeah, but that would mean find someone who has it in my size. But that might work. *He makes the final details to his plan* will do this tomorrow night when no one will expect it. 


	8. Operation KZWWTBK begins

Operation K.Z.W.W.T.B.K begins:  
  
(If you want to know what it means. It's; Kidnapped Zoë Who Wants To Be Kidnapped)  
  
Tomorrow night has come. And part 1 of the plan starts, but the problem is will it work?  
  
Zephon: *After he had his chest bandage up again by Zoë * Okay. Part 1.Where is the nearest Sarafan?  
  
Zoë: *Looking out the window* There's one coming up to the door Zephon!  
  
Zephon: *Looks out the window* he'll do.  
  
*Both Zephon and Zoë came from the attic to the door. Zoë looking out the window, while Zephon is there ready to open the door*  
  
Zoë: He's at the door!  
  
*Zephon then quickly opened the door, grab the Sarafan, pulled him in, and then shut the door. Zephon bets him up and takes his armour. Zephon puts the armour on, while a naked knock out Sarafan is on the floor (Luckily he is wearing boxers shorts)*  
  
Zephon: *Wearing the armour* did anyone expect a thing?  
  
Zoë: *Looking out the window* no.  
  
Zephon: That was too easy. Now onto part 2 of the plan. 


	9. Part 2 of the plan starts

Part 2 of the plan starts  
  
Well part 1 went well. Now onto part 2.  
  
Zoë: Now what?  
  
Zephon: Now I'll go outside and get one of those wagons, and bring it here so you can climb in and put a blanket over you.  
  
Zoë: Just be careful, because if someone sees right through you?  
  
Zephon: Ah don't worry. As long I keep my helmet down, then they even notice.  
  
*He goes outside trying to be unnoticeable just in case someone does see right through him. Zephon grabs one of the wagons and pulls it all the way to Zoë's front door. But also making sure that no one was there or at least looking as he quietly pulled it over*  
  
Zoë: *Comes out* did they see you?  
  
Zephon: No, now get on the wagon. *Helping Zoë up and putting the blanket over the top completely covering it*  
  
That's part 2 of the plan done. Now onto part 3. 


	10. Part 3 of the plan: It all starts to go ...

Part 3 of the plan: It all starts to go wrong.  
  
Zephon is pulling the wagon to the North gate. There was no one there, but then two Sarafan came out of nowhere and one standing on one side of the gate and one on the other side.  
  
Sarafan; Jack: *On the left* Where are you going?  
  
Sarafan; Cid: *On the right* and what have you got on that wagon?  
  
Zephon: I was just taking these uh... vampire corpses to the um... lake so they can be dumped in the water.  
  
Sarafan; Cid But there were no vampire bodies, they all survived.  
  
Zephon: Not the ones you don't know about.  
  
Sarafan; Jack: We'll have to check the wagon. *Goes up and try's to take a look, pick's up a bit of the blanket, but Zephon quickly ran and putt's it back down*  
  
Zephon: No you can't look! *The Sarafan looks at him like they knew he was hiding something* it's too horrible to look at them. It'll make you sick.  
  
Sarafan; Cid: Oh how bad can it be? *Goes to pick up part of the blanket, but Zephon quickly puts it back down*  
  
Zephon: Very bad! *The Sarafan looks at him like he had no idea what he was talking about* Just one look at one, then you'll be vomiting. Trust me, I felt that way when I was sticking them on.  
  
Sarafan; Jack: I'm sorry but if you won't let us look, then you can't come out of the village.  
  
Zephon: What? But then what am I suppose to do with these things?  
  
Sarafan; Jack: If you let us look, so we know you are just taking vampires out to the lake then we'll let you go. But if you don't, then go somewhere else!  
  
Zephon: But?  
  
Zoë: *Whispering* Zephon, just go somewhere else.  
  
Sarafan; Cid: What was that?  
  
Zephon: *Thinking* oh no did he here her?  
  
Sarafan; Cid: Well?  
  
Zephon: Fine I'll go somewhere else. *Picks the handles of the wagon up and walks off* Now what?  
  
Zoë: Try the South gate. They're usually no guards there.  
  
*As they go to the South gate. The two Sarafan were thinking how that Sarafan (Who was Zephon) looked a bit strange*  
  
Sarafan; Cid: Say has you notice how that Sarafan had very weird looking shoes?  
  
Sarafan; Jack: I wasn't looking at his feet! Although, he did have very weird looking gloves. It made him look like he only had three fingers on both hand.  
  
Sarafan; Cid: How strange?  
  
Sarafan; Jack: Yeah. Hmm, could he be? Nah he couldn't.  
  
Well part 3 didn't go well. Now Zephon has to think of another way. But will the two Sarafan figure out that they were talking to the Spider Lord. Only one way to find out. 


	11. BUSTED!

BUSTED!!!!!!  
  
The Sarafan has just refused Zephon. Since he wouldn't let them look in the wagon, because Zoë was in it.  
  
Zephon: *Pulling the wagon* that didn't go very well.  
  
Zoë: *In the wagon* what are we going to do now?  
  
Zephon: Well we might as well forget the plan and just climb up the wall, since all the other gates are also being guarded.  
  
Zoë: Climb up the wall? Why didn't you do that before?  
  
Zephon: Because if someone sees us, they would shoot arrows to get us down.  
  
Zoë: Meaning it's easy enough to get caught.  
  
Zephon: Yeah, but we can give it a try and just hope no one sees us. Plus what's the fun in that?  
  
Zoë: Fun? You mean getting caught is fun?  
  
Zephon: *Didn't know what to say, so just said* I am a vampire. So sue me.  
  
*Meanwhile the Sarafan that were at the North gate*  
  
Sarafan; Cid: Hmm, I don't think that guy had vampire corpses.  
  
Sarafan; Jack: Can you shut up about it.  
  
*Then from the distance a Sarafan without armour came running up to them. (This was the Sarafan that Zephon beat up and took the armour from)*  
  
Sarafan; Jack: What happened? Where is your armour solider?  
  
Naked Sarafan; Bob: Someone beat me up and took it.  
  
Sarafan; Cid: Who?  
  
Naked Sarafan; Bob: Don't know, but the guy had very weird looking shoes, and he had gloves that look like he had three fingers on both hands.  
  
Sarafan; Cid: But a guy came up here, whose shoes and gloves were just like that but he was wearing armour.  
  
Sarafan; Jack: *Relished it was the guy that Bob had describe* that was no Sarafan! That means what ever was on that wagon, was not vampire corpses! *To Bob* you go get change! *To Cid* alert the others, we have an imposer in this village, who is up to something!  
  
*All the Sarafan get told, and all the villagers are told to stay indoors*  
  
Zephon: Now how to get up their?  
  
Zoë: *On his back* can't you climb it?  
  
Zephon: *Sliding one hand on the house. Shakes his head* it's to smooth, I'll lose my grip.  
  
*Suddenly a group of Sarafan saw Zephon with Zoë on his back*  
  
Sarafan; Bart: What are you doing with Zoë solider?  
  
Zephon: *Had the feeling he was in trouble* I was just taking Zoë outside for some fresh air.  
  
Zoë: Yeah I was board and I wanted to have a walk around the village.  
  
Zephon Yeah, I was taking her back to her house, but then she said she was feeling tired, so I let her on my back so I can carry her home.  
  
*While he was saying that, the Sarafan saw his feet*  
  
Sarafan; Bob: Hmm? How long has your feet been like that?  
  
Zephon: Well... Uh... y-you sees...  
  
Sarafan; Bert: Hey! He's the one we had to look out for!  
  
Zephon: Uh oh. *Puts Zoë down*  
  
Sarafan; Bart: Who are you!?  
  
Zephon: Why should I tell you!?  
  
Sorceries; Sue: Okay then! Then we'll have to do this! *Used magic to shutter the armour that Zephon was wearing, making it go into millions of pieces (Luckily he had his own cloths on underneath) only what was left was the helmet. But Sue made it have a little flame at the top.  
  
Zephon: Not fire! Hot, Hot, HOT!!! *Takes off the helmet reviling himself*  
  
All the Sarafan: The vampire Lord Zephon!?  
  
Now they have found out it was Zephon. It has left him no choice, but to try and get out of the village. 


	12. The escape

The escape:  
  
Zephon had reviled himself and all he could do now is get Zoë and make a run for it.  
  
Sarafan: GET HIM!!!  
  
Zephon: *Grabs Zoë by her wrist and starts running like hell*  
  
Zoë: I thought you said this plan was fool proof?  
  
Zephon: Well if you didn't want me to kidnap you, then I would be back at my clan by now!  
  
*A couple of Sarafan were in the way, so Zephon let go of Zoë, ran up to one of the Sarafan, bit him on the neck and quickly sucked his blood. Then got the Sarafan's sword and slashed the other Sarafn that were in the way in half*  
  
Zephon: I've had it with this place! There's too many of them for me to handle! *Grabbed Zoë and puts her over his shoulder making it look like to the Sarafan that he was really capturing her*  
  
Random Sarafan: He has the commander's daughter he must be stopped!  
  
*As the Sarafan chased after Zephon, Zephon went round a corner and came up to a dead end*  
  
Zoë: We're trapped!  
  
Zephon: Not quite. *Puts Zoë onto his back and starts to climb up the wall, as he got to the top he then climb down on the other side of the wall before the Sarafan notice him. Then just started running to mountains to be safe*  
  
Zoë: *Getting off from Zephon* You did it you got me out!  
  
Zephon: *Lying on the ground out of breath* Yeah. Before they got my HEAD!  
  
Zoë: What's wrong? You don't sound too happy. *Looking down at him*  
  
Zephon: *Looking up at her* All the trouble you've cause me, of course I'm not!  
  
Zoë: But I thought it would come down to that if they found out about you?  
  
Zephon: Yeah but, but not because of a woman!  
  
Zoë: But I thought you didn't mind helping me?  
  
Zephon: Not when I could have been burnet alive or could have been blasted to pieces! *Gets up* Besides why did you help me at the start anyway huh? Was it so I had to repay you? Is that why you helped me? Or is this part of a plan that your father cooked up for an excuse to get us? You're sided with the enemy of my kind after all! So what is it huh? Or should I just eat you, because its going to be a long journey back to my clan and I'll be needing a snack!  
  
Zoë: *Glazed look in her eyes* I wasn't trying to trick you or anything, if you know what my father is like to me then you would know how desperate I am to get away from the place and start fresh.  
  
Zephon: *Turns to have his back towards her* I find that hard to believe, especially how powerful you can be for being the daughter of the Sarafan's commander.  
  
Zoë: Then what about this! This morning I went to see him to do his meal, he didn't like how I had done his meat so... *Showed Zephon a giant cut on her arm that looked to be losing quite a bit of blood*  
  
Zephon: *Was temped to suck her blood that was coming out of her cut, but all he did was raise an eyebrow* Could it of been because he was drunk or even you did it yourself?  
  
Zoë: I wouldn't do something like that to myself! And he didn't even have anything to drink yet!  
  
Zephon: Sorry but I aren't buying it! And if you're done then I'll be leaving you now! *Starts to walk away from her*  
  
Zoë: You're just as bead as the other vampires you know that!  
  
Zephon: *Still walking* That's us wench!  
  
Zoë: I helped you before a Sarafan could find you and really end you for good! And what you do? *She didn't want to say anymore, all she did was walk the other way*  
  
Zephon: *Had stopped and didn't know why for some strange reason. He looked at his chest where Zoë had bandaged him up. He didn't know why he cared for her in the first place or this feeling he was getting in his heart, all he did was take a bit of his bandage off and ran to Zoë* Wait a minuet Zoë!  
  
Zoë: *Stopped and turned around to Zephon who was using the bit of bandage to bandage up her arm over the cut*  
  
Zephon: Maybe if I can get my clan not to harm you in any way. Then maybe you can stay at my clan for a bit till we know a place where you can start a new life.  
  
Zoë: You'll do that for me?  
  
Zephon: Sure. *Looks around and saw a blackberry bush (How one mange to grow in Nosgoth's condition is the question) But anyway, he picked some blackberries off the bush and gave them to Zoë to eat* I don't know how long it will take to get there, but I don't want to stay here any longer.  
  
*They started to walk away from the place, Zoë took one last look at the village before she couldn't see it completely in the distance and just carried on following Zephon* 


	13. The instant before hand

The Instant before hand:  
  
As Zephon and Zoë made their journey away from the village. In a tower looking out of the window watching Zephon and Zoë walking away from a distance, was none other than the Sarafan commander.  
  
Sarafan. Commander: *Thinking* So, my daughter did find a way. Like what she said before hand.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The Sarafan commander is sitting at his desk going through some reports until Zoë came in with his meal.  
  
Zoë: *Holding the plate* I've brought you your meal father.  
  
Sarafan commander: *Looking up speciously* You're early tonight daughter.  
  
Zoë: I thought you would want it now, so you don't need to worry about it later. *Pouring him some beer into his mug*  
  
Sarafan commander: *Watching her does it* Is there something you're hiding from me, or are you trying to make an impression?  
  
Zoë: *Quiet for a bit* No nothing like that, I just thought you would want it now instead of later.  
  
Sarafan commander: *Stands up* You're up to something aren't you!  
  
Zoë: *The sound of her father's chair thrown on the floor when he got up made her jump and started to walk backwards with the jug in her hands*  
  
Sarafan commander: *Walking towards her till he had her in a corner* Come on! What are you up to!  
  
Zoë: *Shaking* I told you nothing!  
  
Sarafan commander: DON'T LIE TO ME WENCH FOR A DAUGHTER!!! *Smacks Zoë at the back of her head*  
  
Zoë: *Crying while begging for mercy*  
  
*You could see what he was doing to Zoë by their shadows on the wall*  
  
Sarafan commander: *Gets out his dagger and just scrapes the sharp end on Zoë's arm*  
  
Zoë: *Screams from the pain with blood dribbling out from where he cut her with his dagger*  
  
Sarafan commander: *Puts his dagger away and walks back to his desk* Now get out of my site!  
  
Zoë: *Gets up holding her onto arm where he had cut her and made a run for the door, but before she went out, she turned around to her father and bravely said* You know, you can't keep me in this village forever. I will find a way to get out. And be far away from this place for good. *Leaves*  
  
Sarafan commander: Humph... *Thinking* What can you do sweetie? Get a vampire? *Giggles* Yeah a vampire, only to want to eat you! It's not like one will fall in love and would selfishly want to keep you for them selves!  
  
~Back to present~  
  
Sarafan commander: *Thinking still looking out the window* But it looks like this vampire will end up wanting to do that eventually.  
  
*Just then a Sarafan was at the door*  
  
Sarafan. Mark: Sir the lord of the Zephonim clan was in the village with none of his fledglings for some reason. He mange to escape and took your daughter with him-  
  
Sarafan commander: *Interrupts him* I know, I saw them out there.  
  
Sarafan. Mark: What should I tell the troops?  
  
Sarafan commander: *A short pause and then took out his sword* Tell them to get into training. And make sure that in a week... *Eyes in the light while the rest of his face in shadow* There ready. 


End file.
